Cutter
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Cutter is a male Relentless Razorwing who appears in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Integrating into a Human Town Cutter and his group of dragons and the human twins Dak and Leyla come across a Viking man about to drown from a shipwreck in the episode, "The Nest". They rescue him and the man turns out to be the Chief of Huttsgalor, named Duggard. He invites them back to his village, where the dragon group helps the villagers clean up after a fierce storm. Some villagers, such as Magnus Finke, dislike the dragons' presence, and tried to get them evicted by accusing Burple of eating the town's prize sheep, Haggis. Feeling unaccepted, the dragon group leaves town. However, Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine goes haywire and the group returns to save the town from damage. The villagers are thankful. The blacksmith Hannahr finds Haggis and uncovers Magnus' deception. As thanks, Duggard offers an old lighthouse as a permanent residence. The group accepts. Duggard also calls them the 'Rescue Riders', a name which Cutter and the others like well and adopt. In "Deep Trouble", Cutter is over-confident in 'Fast Blast Drills' and fails to hit the proper target. Afterwards, he and the other Rescue Riders listen to Elbone as he relates his plans to go into the Maze Caves to map them. The next day Elbone has not returned, so Cutter, Dak, and Winger rush into the caves after him. All three get lost. Much later that day, he and the others are saved in the nick of time by Leyla, Summer, and Burple, just before the caves flood. Cutter learns about a holiday on Huttsgalor called Hoogenboo in "Boo to You". Marena tells the story of the Phantom Fang, but no one believes her, though she insists it is real, all except Burple. Cutter insists no one can scare him. Later, an invisible force starts wreaking havoc in the village. Leyla determines that the 'ghost' is actually a Slinkwing dragon. Cutter and the other riders fight it off, but are only successful after Burple has the idea to mark the camouflaging dragon. In the end, Marena declares that she was right about the Phantom Fang, and then proceeds to tell Cutter a story about the giant eels of Tortuga. Burple "Boos" in his ear suddenly and spooks Cutter. Cutter's feelings are hurt in "Where There's Smoke". After mysterious fires keep appearing in the sheep's pastures, Magnus accuses Cutter of starting them and endangering the sheep. The rest of the Riders seek to find out the culprit and help the sheep, but Cutter stays behind, as he feels if the humans don't trust him, he shouldn't help them. Eventually the Riders discover the culprit is actually another fire-breathing dragon. Cutter finally relents and lends his excellent eyesight to finding the fire-starting dragon. The culprit turns out to be a Fire Fury named Aggro, and she was in fact starting fires to keep wolves away from the sheep. These developments were relayed to Duggard, who accepts the new helpful dragon and clears Cutter's name. When the town's metal objects start falling apart, Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more Belzium in "Heavy Metal". It quickly devolves into a competition amongst the Riders and Magnus. While looking on his own, he meets up with Aggro, much to her annoyance. He later meets up with Burple, then Leyla. Eventually, they start cooperating when Leyla says that the other Riders and Magnus are trapped in a cave and need help. When everyone is cooperating, Cutter and the others are able to liberate their friends, as well as stop a runaway boulder of Belzium that threatens the town. Cutter and the other Rescue Riders inadvertently make new member Aggro feel left out and not part of the team in "Iced Out". After they leave her behind to watch a fire while they go fishing, Aggro leaves to help Elbone on a dragon egg rescue mission on her own. When the Riders realize that she went to Huttsgalor's icy region and that she might be in danger, Cutter and the other Riders fly out to find her. With the help of a new dragon friend, Aggro and Elbone are able to signal to the Riders before falling over a high icy waterfall. When everyone is safe and sound back at the Roost, The Twins and Cutter apologize to Aggro for making her feel left out, and explains that the other Riders have been together for a long time and it is a little hard changing to accommodate a new member. Cutter becomes sick with the Dreaded Dragon Flu after Burple in "Sick Day". He sneezes violently and shoots spines everywhere uncontrollably, as well as being plagued with cold chills. Leyla and Summer find out that Help Kelp is a cure, and retrieve it, curing Cutter and the other sick dragons. In "Bad Egg", Cutter drills a new town well, thanks to information from Leyla's Dragon Diary. He also takes several jokes too far, so he can amuse himself. After the Rescue Riders take in an apparently abandoned dragon egg, Cutter discovered that in fact the egg was hollow and Magnus was hiding in it to infiltrate the Roost and steal the Dragon Diary. Instead of immediately informing the others, he sealed Magnus in the egg with Slinkwing slime, then rolled him out into the cold night. After leaving the 'egg' outside for a while, Cutter found the egg had disappeared, having been flown away by a female Silver-tailed Ironclaw back to her nest. The next morning the Riders try to find Magnus. Cutter is caught by Mama Ironclaw trying to take the egg from her nest, so she flicks him away. Later after she fell asleep in the nest, the Riders try to quietly remove the egg. Magnus escapes the egg, awakens the mother dragon, and flees. The mother dragon sees the intruders to her nest and chases after them in anger. After unsuccessfully trying to reason with the angry mother, Cutter bored into the earth to release a gush of ground water at the dragon, incapacitating her long enough for the Riders to prove that the egg wasn't real, and Magnus was inside. Cutter and the Rescue Riders found three abandoned eggs in the forest while gathering supplies for training in "Home Alone". They took the eggs back to the Roost to care for them. Dak, Winger, Summer, and Leyla then leave with Duggard, putting Cutter, Burple, and Aggro in charge of caring for the eggs. The three immediately started arguing about who is in charge. Meanwhile, a trio of Slinkwings, had their own plans for the eggs - dinner. While arguing who is leader, Cutter, Burple, and Aggro allowed themselves to be tricked by the Slinkwings into thinking the eggs are Slinkwing eggs. After the three realized that the orphan eggs were ''not Slinkwing eggs, they worked together as a team to get the eggs back by painting rocks to look like eggs, and tricked the Slinkwings back. By the time Dak, Leyla, Winger, and Summer return, the eggs were safe and sound in the Roost again. Cutter became a 'mother' in "Slobber Power" when one of the three eggs found previously hatched. Summer and Leyla were more than ready for the hatchling to imprint on one of them, but, much to Cutter's dismay, the baby fixated on him. He has several problems trying to keep the baby entertained and out of trouble, even going so far as to try to get the baby to imprint on someone else, like Haggis the sheep. He briefly looses the baby, but finds him in a barrel of Yellow-tailed Pike. Cutter put two-and-two together and realized that the baby was attracted to the color yellow, especially warm golden yellows. At one point, Aggro returned to the Roost seeking Cutter's help in getting some of the the Rescue Riders out of Tangle Vine. He took the baby with him to Thornbane Valley. Unfortunately, Cutter was not able to free his friends with his sharp spines. He did observe that the baby dragon's acidic drool burned through Tangle Vine, and lead the baby quickly over to the vines that were wrapped around his friends, thus freeing them. Back at the Roost, Cutter finally accepted his role as caretaker for the baby, naming him Sizzle. The other two eggs also hatched, and predictably, imprinted to Cutter. Leyla decided to move her belongings down into the dragons' sleep cave for a night when a windy storm blows up in "Crash Course". This included a jar of Slinkwing goo. During the night, the baby dragons escape their crib and knock the jar over next to Cutter. The next morning, Cutter wasn't able to get up, being glued in place by the hardened goo. Leyla felt guilty and waited on him hand and foot. Summer and Aggro joined in, going to retrieve specific fish for him to eat and special water from the far side of the island. At one point, Cutter was able to pop free himself, but continued pretending to be trapped in order to get pampered. Leyla, Summer, and Aggro discovered this, then trick him back by sending in the baby Slobber Smelters to burn him out of the goo with their acidic drool. Cutter jumped away, revealing his deception. For recompense, the girls have him fetch items for them like they did for him. In "Furious Fun", Cutter and the Rescue Riders heard Mrs. Borgomon calling for help, as Finngard got himself into another predicament - stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. Later Mrs. Borgomon visits the Roost and shows the Riders what she found under her son's bed - a book full of notes on dragons. Leyla suggested having a Dragon Day for him to take notes and everyone agrees. The next day, each dragon shows off their abilities. Cutter chops up a tree into a finely stacked pile of firewood. Unfortunately, Aggro did not show up for Dragon Day, and the Riders realize that she and her new Fire Fury friends, Laburn and Cinda, may be in trouble. Cutter, along with the other Riders save the three Fire Furies from the dangerous Boiling Springs Valley. Winger, Burple, and Dak bring home a pair of dragon babies to the Roost in "Grumblegard, Part 1". When they start emitting a deafening scream, Leyla identified them as Piercing Shriekscales. The shrill screams meant they are hungry, and won't eat anything other than rare Crimson Pine bark. While Dak, Winger, Burple, and Aggro leave the Roost to find some of the bark, Cutter, Leyla, and Summer stayed behind to take care of all the babies. They weren't successful trying to quiet the Baby Shriekscales, having tried many different tactics. Cutter came up with the idea to take them to the village, in hopes that the change of scenery would distract them. Unfortunately they screamed anyway, disrupting the town and awakening Marena. Marena followed them back to the Roost, where she performed a strange clapping dance and put the babies to sleep. Leyla tried multiple times to repeat what Marena did, but to no avail. Eventually, Dak and the others return with the bark, finally assuaging the babies. Burple, Dak, Winger, and Aggro had angered Grumblegard to the point that he followed them back to Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He attacked the village with his wind blasts, and none of the Riders were able to stop him. He gave them the ultimatum to leave Huttsgalor or he would blow the island into the sea. The Riders were at a loss as to what to do. Dak came up with the idea to enlist the help of the Slinkwings. The Slinkwings help them subdue Grumblegard when he returns, but they double-crossed the Riders and took over Grumblegard's Island. After the Riders explain to the downed Grumblegard why they stole bark from his island, and the old dragon saw the baby dragons the Riders were caring for, Grumblegard calls a truce. Dak and the others, along with Grumblegard, attack the Slinkwings on Hazard Island and eventually evicted them from the island. Though the Riders returned to the Roost with plenty of bark, Grumblegard came to visit. the baby dragons seemed to like the old dragon so much, that the Riders and Grumblegard decided that the babies would go live with him. ''New Adventures In "Double Finked", the Rescue Riders received a package containing a dragon egg from an unnamed viking. Just then, a boy named Axel came to the Roost and asked the Riders to join them. Cutter was very skeptical of the boy, especially after Axel touched his spikes without permission. He eventually agreed to let him in, but still kept his suspicions. That night, Cutter volunteered to keep an eye on Axel, after the boy volunteered to take care of the egg. Axel noticed Cutter's pride and asked him to show his abilities. Cutter eagerly demonstrated his spikes, speed and firepower, and soon became tired. He slept through the rest of the night, not sensing Axel hiding the egg. In the morning, Cutter was woken up by Aggro and blamed for the disappearance of the egg. The Razorwing joined his friends in searching for the egg. The Rescue Riders met with Duggard, who told them that Axel was the nephew of Magnus Finke, so Cutter and the others went to Magnus' house to confront Axel. The Baby Ramblefang who hatched from the egg took Axel to a Sea Stack, where defended him from Cutter and the Rescue Riders. They eventually saved Axel and returned him to Magnus' house, claiming that he will never be a Rescue Rider. Cutter was annoyed, as he wanted to tell Axel himself. Physical Appearance Cutter is dark brown with grey shades on his feet. He has a golden yellow underbelly and lighter yellow eyes. He has five sharp spikes on his head. Personality Cutter is a confident, easygoing, and somewhat vain and cocky young dragon who can be a little full of himself. Even so, he's a dedicated member of the Rescue Riders and a good friend. Cutter enjoys playing pranks and cracking jokes, and is very difficult - not impossible - to scare. He often takes his jokes and pranks too far for his own amusement, which can lead to dangerous situations. By his own admission, he avoids responsibility and tries to pawn responsibilities placed on him onto others. After much consideration, he will eventually step up and deal with those responsibilities if he must. Abilities, Talents, and Skills '''Eyesight:' As a Relentless Razorwing, Cutter has excellent eyesight that the Rescue Riders often rely on during rescue work, scouting, or tracking. Spikes and Spines: Due to his species, Cutter has an array of spikes and spines over his body and a sharp spaded tail, all of which he can utilise in various ways. He is able to throw some spines, and becomes increasingly precise and accurate as he practices. He is able to impale multiple fish when fishing. Cutter has also learned a technique to drill deep holes into the ground by spinning rapidly and using his body like a drill. He can even use his sharp spade-like tail as a scoop or shovel, or pierce a fly. Firepower: Relentless Razorwings are fire-breathing dragons. As such, Cutter can breathe fire and use it for varying purposes, such as lighting torches and roasting fish. He can hit multiple targets at once with great precision, by flying very fast in a circle while breathing fire, then breaking the circe and sending flames in all directions. Literacy: Cutter can read Norse writing, as he reads from the Dragon Diary in "Sick Day" about the Dreaded Dragon Flu. Relationships Aggro Cutter and Aggro are friends and group mates, but there appears to be occasional tension as Cutter tends to be annoying to Aggro, who has a quick temper. Burple Cutter and Burple seem to have a close friendship because they have been together for so long, and both take secondary positions within the group dynamic of the Rescue Riders. Magnus Finke Though he dislikes all the Rescue Riders, Magnus seems to bear a stronger grudge against Cutter. This is probably predicated by Cutter frequently playing jokes on him, as well as trying to help Magnus, which usually ends up going awry. It is not clear whether Cutter purposely messes up his assistance or not. Sizzle and Sizzle's Siblings Cutter at first wants nothing to do with these Slobber Smelter hatchlings, and tries his best to not have to be responsible for them. However, due to a quirk in imprinting with these babies liking things with yellow, he becomes their 'mother'. Eventually, after many failed activities, Cutter accepts his responsibility and becomes a self-professed Big Brother. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Medium Dragons Category:Fast Dragons